


Best Birthday He Can Remember, The

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s09e20 The Truth, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-13
Updated: 2004-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Even if they are on the run, Scully decides Mulder needs to celebrate his birthday.





	Best Birthday He Can Remember, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: The Best Birthday He Can Remember Author: Pattie  
Rated: PG  
Category: Post-The Truth, MA. SA.  
Spoilers: The Truth  
Summary: They may be fugitives after after the trial, but Scully decided Mulder deserves a good birthday. Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. As long as you ask.  
Disclaimers: Mulder and Scully belong together happy. but since Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen and Fox own them, I borrowed them for shameless action and drama. No money exchanged hands, and I didn't intentionally break copyright laws. Happy Birthday Fox William Mulder, and Chris Carter. 

**GLEN'S MOTOR INN,**  
**PLACERVILLE NEVADA**  
**OCTOBER 13, 2002.**

The most important thing right now was that they were alive and together, Scully reminded herself. Five months on the run, with occcasional care packages from John and Monica, their new identities, and hope that some day this foretold disaster could be prevented. She and Mulder were hell-bent on beating the clock to stop Colonization from those monsters staking their claim on the planet. Finding William was a plan they were aiming for and would not let their child become enslaved with the rest of humanity. He was in their thoughts every day. 

Today was a very special day. Although Mulder's mood was sombre, and he was tiring of moving from place to place, Scully was determined to show him that he deserved to be honored for the very fact that he existed. Today was October 13. Yes, it was his birthday. 

She knew it would be dangerous to order something exquisite, expensive and a cake bearing his name was definitely out of the question. She also knew that there needed to be a change of morale in the Mulder camp, and damn it, she was going to see to it that it happened. 

They had been staying in another unremarkable motel, for a few unremarkable days, in a place she had never visited: Placerville, Nevada. Glen's Motor Inn had been Doggett and Reye's idea. The names Billy and Maggie Freeman had been created for them by The Gunmen, custom-tailored for the Agents if they ever needed new identities. Frohike, Langly and Byers would be proud. 

Scully picked up her purse and the car keys. "I need to pick up some things. I won't be gone long. Lock the door," she advised Mulder, who was watching a basketball game. 

"Do you really need to go out, Scu-- Maggie? Sorry, I keep forgetting. You know it's risky to pretend we're safe." Mulder approached her with his dead serious look. "We haven't come this far to get you... " 

"Scully put her hand on his forehead, and whisked a strand of hair to the side. "I'll be careful. After all, we're supposed to be on our honeymoon, Billy." She turned and opened the door to leave. 

"I wonder when Billy's bithday is. I haven't checked the birth certificate!" He shouted, knowing it was a dangerous act, but he was in a mischievous mood, and so glad to be alive. 

"Junior or Senior?" she called from the side of the car. "See ya later, Spunky!" Another one of Frohike's creations--a nickname to replace "Spooky." 

Mulder locked the door and shook his head, smiling. "I feel like both," he said to the empty room. "More b-ball!" 

* * *

**FRIEND'S SQUARE MALL**  
**TWO HOURS LATER**

Scully carried her bundles into the parking lot, and reached for her keys. She was remembering one of her birthdays as a child. A dark chocolate cake with white icing, seven candles, her brothers and sister, and some friends. Mother was there with a camera. 

"Okay, Sweetie. Close your eyes, and make a wish. Then blow out the candles." 

Of course, Scully wished that her father would come home from the sea. Everyone clapped and cheered as she blew the flames out. 

"Son't tell anybody what you wished for," little Melissa warned her. "Won't get to come true if you do." 

Scully wiped a tear from her eye, and put the key in the ignition. "Miss you sis," she whispered. "I know you liked Mulder. I'm going to make him happy. I promise." 

**GLEN'S MOTOR INN**

Scully gingerly carried a cake box and a couple of bags into the motel room just as Mulder flicked the TV off. "Well, who won?" 

"The Knicks." He walked over to the door. "What's the occasion?" 

"Occasion?" She put the cake box on the table. "So I need an occasion as a excuse to get out of here for a while?" 

"Well, no. But that looks like a cake, and I can't wait to see what's in those bags." He grabbed Scully around the waist as she turned to face him, kissing her softly on the cheek. "You didn't have to do this... " 

"Yes, I did. You deserve something for the one day that no one can take away from you, shoot, or burn down. So, there is no identifying inscription on the cake, and as for the presents, dig in." Scully smiled as the kid in Mulder rumaged through the packages. 

He held up a savy blue tee shirt and smiled as he read the printing above a picture of a little grey alien. "*I only stopped for gas, and then I go stuck*. Well, that would be a much better explanation, although out of character for a grey. Thanks, Scu-- Maggie." He opened a shoe box. "Court shoes, for whenever I can play some basketball, and a card. Hmm. *You may be on the run, but you'll never get away from ME again!* You know I won't do that, Scully." 

"I know. Want some cake?" 

"I'd love some." Mulder folded the shirt and placed the shoes back into their box. "I think this is the best birthday I can remember." 

It was just a simple round cake, with a simple basketball and hoop underneath the words, "Happy Birthday, Champ", but it meant more to him than any other present from anyone else at this point in his life. 

Scully stood beside Mulder as he sat and looked at the cake. "Would you like candles, Mulder?" 

"No. I have all I could wish for right here. The rest will come soon enough. Thanks, Scully." He reached for her hand and kissed it, then smiled up at her face, now radiant. "This is the best birthday I've had in a long time." 

"Happy Birthday, Mulder." 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
